Broken hearts
by error96
Summary: Demi Torres has been with her girlfriend jasmine for awhile but she is also in a secret relationship with Her Ex Selena Russo will jasmine ever find out about Demi s secret relationship
1. Chapter 1

Broken hearts

Chapter one

_Demi`s pov_

Here I am lying in bed with my girlfriend Jazmine cuddled into my side sleeping peacefully when I hear my phone start to ring. I quickly reach over and answer it already knowing who it is " hello." _" hey sexy when are you coming over I`m lonely." _I hear Selena ask in a seductive tone. I look at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning " yeah I`m on my way see you in a bit gorgeous." I say quietly not trying to wake Jazmine up , I slowly detach myself from Jazmine and pull on some clothes and grab my car keys and my cell phone and leave

…

I knock on the front door and after a few seconds Selena opens the door in nothing but a robe and from what I see it looks like there's nothing underneath it , I`m brought out of my thoughts when she snaps her fingers in front of my face I look at her and see that she has a smirk plastered on her face before I can say anything she pulls me into the house and I close the door behind me she grabbed my hand and led me up to her bedroom there were candles lite and there were rose petals on the bed she pushed my onto the bed and begin to take off her robe I just stared at her as if I was in a trance admiring her body I was brought out of my trance when she put her lips on mine I kissed back and pulled her into my lap after a while of making out I turned us around and laid her down onto the bed and I began to make love to her

…

I woke and saw Selena cuddled into my side and we were both naked I smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead she stirred and her eyes fluttered open " good morning beautiful." I said smiling at her while I played with her hair. " good morning baby ." she said leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I pull back and grab my phone and see that I have 4 missed calls from Jazmine shit " shit I have to go." I say getting up from the bed I start to look for my clothes and as I dressed I kiss Selena " I love you ." I say in between kisses " I love you to." She says as she pulls back. " I`ll call you later." I say as I give her a peck on the lips one more time before I leave when I finally make it to my car I quickly open the door and get in once I'm strapped in I drive off I`m silently praying to myself hoping that she doesn't ask any questions

So this is my new story that I`ll be starting I would have posted this yesterday but I had to go to school and I found out that my grandpa passed away any way I hope you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2

Broken hearts

_Chapter two_

_Jazmine`s Pov_

Demi is so fucked when she gets here, she`s got a lot of explaining to do I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear the front door open from downstairs I stand up from our bed with my arms crossed a few seconds later Demi appears in the doorway and I get angry all over again " just where the fuck have you been all night Demetria." I ask in a harsh tone glaring at her I see her flinch at the tone of my voice. " well." I say putting my hands on my hips waiting for her explanation.

" babe look I know your mad at me I had to go over and comfort an old friend because she had just gotten her broken terribly bad and I know I should have told you but you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you please forgive me baby I`m sorry." She said in an honest filled voice, I dropped my hands from my hips and softened my gaze. " I forgive you but next time please leave a note or something I was so worried about you baby." I said wrapping my arms around her neck pulling her close to me while hers went around my waist. " again I`m so sorry for making you worry and I'll at least leave a note or call or text you I love you beautiful." She said as she started placing kisses all over my face while saying I love you over and over again causing me to giggle. " I love you too ." I whisper before pulling her into a kiss she automatically starts to kiss back it didn't take long before things started to getting hot and heavy.

…

" I love you Demi so much ." I say as we laid cuddled up in bed after making love. " I love you to baby." She says as she places a kiss on my forehead making me smile " you're amazing you know that right." I say as I lay my head back onto her chest listening to her heart beat. " I try babe but you more amazing then me ." I sigh in content and close my eyes and enjoy being in her arms I slowly start to fall asleep with a smile on face.

_Demi`s Pov_

After a while I look down and see that she`s asleep she looks so peaceful I can`t help but feel guilty I mean all she has done is be an amazing girlfriend while I continue to cheat on her I mean yeah I love her but I love Selena more I hear my phone buzzing from the nightstand and I reach over and grab it sure enough I have a text from Selena

_Hey sexy I just wanted to say good afternoon and I love you_

12:45 p.m.

_Good afternoon beautiful I love you too xoxo_

_12:47 p.m._

I sigh and lock my phone before putting it back onto the nightstand and rewrap my arms around Jazmine before closing my eyes and falling asleep as well

So this Is it until next time it would be longer but I have some homework to do any ways I hope you like it from now on my chapters will be longer enjoy also review

I don`t own anything


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken hearts**

_Chapter three_

_Demi`s POV_

I awoke to the sound of laughter I yawned and got out of the bed and put on a tank top and a pair of boxers and brushed my hair before going downstairs and into the living room I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my girlfriend and my secret lover talking and laughing oh shit I`m so fucked _" Demi."_ I heard Jazmine call my name bringing me out of my thoughts. " huh." I say looking at my girlfriend who now wears an concerned look " are you ok baby you look kind of pale." She asked in a worried voice. As she got up from the couch and walked over to me

When she reached me she cupped my face in her hands and looked into my eyes. " yeah babe I`m fine I was just lost in my thoughts no need to worry beautiful." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist she smiled at me before leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I of course kissed back , we started to make out forgetting that Selena was here until we heard her clear her throat making us pull away I looked at Jazmine and saw that she was blushing I could feel Selena`s eyes on me she is so going to bitch at me after this. " I`ll be right back babe I`m going to take a shower." Jazmine said breaking the Silence " ok babe love you." I said making her smile " love you too." She said kissing me cheek before going upstairs It was just me and Selena now She continued to glare at me and I just looked down avoiding her gaze as soon as we heard the door being closed and shower being turned on Selena Immediately started bitchin at me.

" what the hell Demi, just make out with your bitch in front of me why don`t you do I not mean any fucking thing to you! I mean how would you feel if I was all lovey dovey in front of you with someone else." She said I saw tears welling up in her eyes clearly she was hurt by what she saw. I felt bad for hurting her but was I supposed to do say Jazmine we be affectionate because my Ex who I am happily cheating on you with is sitting right there " of course you mean something to me Selena your my everything baby girl but I can`t just not kiss her she think that something's up just give me some time alright and I`ll break up with her and it will just be me and you we`ll get married and live our lives happily together just like we always said when we were 10 yrs. old I love you and only you." I said in an sincere voice I could see a smile slowly start to from on Selena`s face " aw that was so sweet babe I love you too and I can`t wait till we get married." She said before giving me a kiss on the lips but it only lasted a few seconds. " wait how do you know Jazmine." I asked after we pulled away wanting to know how they knew each other " long story short we met after me and you broke up." She said and I nodded I saw Selena tense up when she looked behind me I rose my eyebrow and followed her gaze and there stood a shocked wide eyed Jazmine oh shit

This all for today guys anyway I hope you like it the next chapter is going to be full of Drama Please I love reading your thoughts on my stories.

**I don`t own anything but the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken hearts**

**A/N: **** thank you for the reviews they made me smile and I know there were some errors I apologies and someone wanted to know if Jasmine was Jasmine Villegas and the Answer is yes anyway on with the Story I hope you like this chapter its full of drama.**

**I don`t own anything**

_Chapter four_

_Demi`s POV_

I immediately let go of Selena and turned around to face Jasmine the look on her face broke my heart she looked so broken. " babe I know this looks bad but I can ex- she interrupted me by slapping me and Damn did it hurt like hell. I heard Selena gasp in shock I ignored her and kept my attention on jasmine she had tears running down her cheeks I felt like an asshole " Get your shit and then the both of you get the hell out!" she yelled through her tears I obliged and packed up all my stuff which Selena helped me with.

Once I had all of my belongings me and Selena took them out to my car " alright I think that's all of it." I said as I closed the trunk , Selena looked at me and smiled I gave her a small smile in return I looked at what was just my home a few minutes ago. Selena put her hand on my face turned my head so that I would be looking at her , she leaned in and pecked my lips. Before grabbing my hand leading me to my car I look around and notice that I don`t see her car I wonder how she got here then? After closing her door for her I walk over and get inside the car as well.

" babe how did you get over here I don`t see your car?" I ask her as I start up the car. And start to back out of the driveway " I caught a cab." She said in a duh tone as we drove away " oh." I said my voice lower than I intended but I kept my eyes on the road I felt Selena`s hand on my thigh and I slightly jumped in my seat but continued to focus on the road her hand slowly started to inch up my thigh until her hand reached it`s destination she started rubbing me through my jeans I bit my lip and from the corner of my eye I saw her smirking at me I tried so hard to keep my focus on the road but that was kind of hard when she was doing that to me.

She continued her actions for several minutes as soon as we came to a stop at a red light I slapped her hand away and she begin to laugh I looked at her with a glare I looked down at my jeans and saw that I had a stain on my jeans I looked back up at Selena who was still laughing " oh so you think this is funny huh?" I asked and she nodded her head her laughter dying down. " I `m going to get you back just wait." I said . our conversation was interrupted by the sound of a car honking at us I looked away from Selena and saw that it was a green light and I started to drive Selena stuck her hand out of the window and flipped off the person who honked at me and said " fuck off asshole." And kept it there as I drove I shook my head and laughed.

…

After we arrived at her house and took all of my stuff inside we decided to cuddle and watch a movie " I love you babe." I said as I leaned down and pecked her lips and in case you wondering I am sitting down while she`s lying down with her head in my lap she looked up at me and smiled " I love you to Dem." I sighed happily and leaned my head up against the couch closing my eyes today has been overwhelming I felt Selena move but I didn't open my eyes it wasn`t long until I felt her lips on mine and I slowly started to kiss back I felt her smile into the kiss I went to deepen it but she pulled away I opened my eyes and pouted at her " hey I wasn`t finished yet." I whined and she looked at me with an amused look " to bad ." she said focusing her attention back on the movie. Ugh what a tease.

Well this is it for the day you guys please review your reviews make my day


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken hearts**

**A/N: **** again thank you guys for the Reviews they made me smile the next chapter will be in Selena`s POV ok on with the story.**

**I DON`T OWN ANYTHING **

_DEMI`S POV_

I was awoken by the sun light beaming through the window . I looked down and Saw Selena cuddled into my side sleeping peacefully , I kissed her forehead and she stirred a little bit but continued to sleep . she looks so cute when she sleeps . I thought to myself as I stroked her cheek softly admiring how beautiful she looks I saw a small smile appear on her lips . I sigh before detaching Selena from me and getting out of bed I brush my bed hair and brush my teeth before going down stairs not bothering to change out of my PJ`s

I flopped down onto the couch with a sigh It`s been 2 weeks since the day that I broke Jasmine`s heart, I've tried to call her and text her but she didn`t answer my phone calls or reply to my text messages not that I expected her to anyway her parents and family have tried to reach her but she shut everybody out and it's all because of me I feel like such a Dick for doing that to her she didn't` deserve that.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I feel the spot next to me sink down and I feel a head being placed on my shoulder . I turn my head and see a sleepy Selena and I can`t help smile at the sight of her.

"Good morning beautiful." I say as I lean over a little and kiss her on the forehead. I see a smile form on her face; she removes her head from off my shoulder and looks at me with a smile still on her face. "Good morning baby." She said her voice raspy from sleep. She leans into kiss me but I pull back and she looks at me with a confused look. "I will give a good morning kiss after you brush your teeth babe your breath smells." I say with a chuckle and she smacks me on my arm pouting at me. " my breath does not smell." She said and I raised one of my eye brows . She lifted up her hand and blew her breath onto her and smelled it and scrunched up her face. " ok I might smell but it`s not that bad." She said

I just shook my head while laughing. She looked at me and pouted again. " stop laughing at me you're a meanie." She said in a childlike voice " ok I`m sorry I won`t laugh anymore." I said I leaned in and kissed her causing her pout to Immediately go away and she started kissing back .

After a good 2 minutes I broke the kiss and said "ok babe I love you but you really need to brush your teeth your breath is killing me." Earning another hit on the arm from her. "Ow ok I`m sorry please stop you don`t exactly hit like a girl." I said rubbing my arm. "Oh so I`m a guy now." She said raising her eye brow.

I put my arms up in surrender " hey you said it not me." I said with a smirk. She just laughed and went upstairs . I heard her yell " no kisses for a week." And I Immediately ran upstairs where I found her looking at me with an amused look on her face. " babe don`t do that please I `ll die without your kisses ." I said over dramatically making her giggle " your such a dork but your my dork." She said walking over to me leaning in to kiss me and once again I stopped her and pointed towards the bathroom.

She groaned and stomped into the bathroom I couldn`t help but laugh at her she`s such a dork but I love her anyway

**Well there it is guys the next chapter will involve Jasmine anyway I hope you liked this chapter I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow Don`t forget to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken hearts**

**A/N: thank you guys for the Reviews I loved them and I know that I said I would post chapter six yesterday but I had to go to the hospital for my terrible head ache ok now that`s over let get on with the story.**

_Chapter Six_

_SELENA`S POV_

After I finished taking a shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body and walked out of the bathroom and into our bedroom where I saw Demi putting on a pair of Denim jeans and a white v neck with a black leather jacket and black Jordan's to match , also her hair was slightly curled .

" where are you going?" I asked as I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black tank top and threw them onto the bed and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra and put them on while looking at Demi.

" I`m going over to Jasmine`s house to check on her , I am extremely worried about her I mean it is my fault that she`s heart broken." She said as she picked up her car keys and her phone from off of the nightstand.

" do you want me to go with you?" I ask my voice evident with worry as put my jeans on. She looks at me with a smile and says " no it`s okay babe this is something that I have to do on my own ok you just have to trust me ok."

I sigh and put on my tank top and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck and place my forehead against hers while her arms go around my waist . " I do trust you I just really don`t trust her." I said looking deeply into her eyes , and she gave me a small smile. " babe don`t worry ok nothing's going to happen nobody will ever take me away from you I love you and only you alright." She whispered . And I just nodded and leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She started to kiss back after a few seconds

After what seemed like an eternity we broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes lovingly " I love you." I whispered against her lips. Causing her to smile that amazing smile that I love so much. " I love you too." She said before breaking our embrace . " Be careful." I said to her as we walked downstairs to the front door. " I will." She said before walking out of the door closing the door closing it behind herself I sighed and walked into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich.

…

_DEMI`S POV_

I sighed as I stood in front of the house that used to be mine after a few minutes of contemplating with myself I finally got the courage to knock on the front door and after a few seconds the door opened and there stood a broken hearted Jasmine her hair was a mess and her eyes were blood shot red I felt guilt a wave of guilt hit me at the sight of her.

" what the fuck are you doing here." She said in a calm voice. I expected her to yell at me .

" I came to see how you were doing." I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.  
" Leave I don`t even want to see you right now so just save your breath and leave." She said tears falling down her face.

" please let me explain all I want to do is talk to you please just listen to me for a few minutes that's all I ask." I asked in pleading tone. But obviously she wasn`t in the mood for my bullshit because she slammed the door in my face. I sigh and ran my fingers through my hair, this isn`t going to be easy.

**So this is it I`m sorry if this Chapter wasn`t the best it would be better but head is pounding The next chapter will be better I promise anyway Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken hearts**

**A/N: ****Sorry that this update took so long I would have posted a yesterday but my headache caused me to loose my ideas anyway thank you for the Reviews , ok now that`s over on with the story.**

**I Don`t Own Anything But The Story.**

_Chapter Seven_

_DEMI`S POV_

I sighed as I walked into Selena`s apartment , after closing and locking the front door I walked into the living room and took off my leather jacket and threw it somewhere and flopped down onto the couch.

I still can`t get the look on Jasmines face out of my head. From when I went over to her house and attempted to have a conversation her . I hate that I caused her this pain I remember when I first meant her, I was in my second year of college when I first meant her It was the day after Selena broke up with me, we exchanged numbers and started hanging out with one another, I could tell that I slowly starting to fall for her and after 6 weeks of being friends we started dating she made me forget about Selena and we stayed together until we both Graduated college. We both moved into an Apartment together I meant her parents and they immediately took a liking to me. It was the same with my Parents.

I was brought I felt a pair of soft lips on mine and without a second thought I kissed back. I could feel Selena smile into the kiss. I pulled her down and on top of me and deepen the kiss.

Just as things were about to hot and heavy my phone went off and I groaned and pulled away and reached into to my pocket to retrieve it. whoever this is better have a damn good reason for interrupting me and Selena`s make out.

"What." I said in an irritated tone causing Selena to giggle. " Don`t what me what the hell did you do to make Jasmine all depressed and shit." I heard Miley say on the other end of the phone. I sighed before answering I really wasn`t in the mood to talk about this right now . " I .. um .. She might have caught me and Selena kissing." I stammered out. " WHAT The Hell Demetria what were you thinking ." Miley exclaimed threw the phone. I really wasn`t in the mood for this shit. So I hung up in her face and threw my phone onto the coffee Table and leaned into the couch and put my hands onto my face. And let out a frustrated sigh only to have Selena remove my hands from my face . she took my hands into hers and smiled at me I gave her a small smile back.

We just sat there in a comfortable silence and stared into each other's eyes. Selena soon broke the silence. "I love you baby." She said letting my hand go and cuddling into my side. "I love you to beautiful." I said as I stroked her hair lovingly. I closed my eyes and started too slowly to fall asleep.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Hearts **

**A/N: ****Hey guys sorry that I haven`t posted in a while I`ve been busy with school and I am now in a serious relationship so I`ve been Distracted by that anyways on with the story.**

_Chapter Eight _

_Selena`s POV _

These past few days Demi has been distant no to mention she has been coming in late at night smelling like alcohol and Perfume and when I confront her about it she always denies it and it walks away and it's really starting to piss me off. I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear Demi`s phone start to ring. I reach over and grab it and answer it.

" Hello." I speak into the phone .

" hi um is Demi there." I hear a feminine Voice ask.

" no who is this?" I ask.

" I'm Victoria who are you.?" Victoria asked with an attitude.

I'm Selena Demi`s Girlfriend Look I don`t know who you are Victoria but you better not call my girlfriend again because if you do I will beat the hell out of you." I said in stern voice before hanging up.

Sel have you seen my phone?" Demi asked as she walked in our bedroom. I shoved the phone into her and brushed past her only to have her grab my arm causing me to stop. " Babe what's wrong?" she asked sounding confused. " why don`t you ask Victoria." I said in a harsh tone before yanking my arm from her grip and walking downstairs and into the kitchen . Seconds later Demi appeared with a guilty look on her face.

" Look sel I can explain it's not what you think." she said. And I rolled my eyes at her poor excuse. " Victoria is just a friend I swear there's nothing going on between us I would never cheat on you , your my whole world baby girl I could never in a million years hurt you baby, you have to believe me." She said in an honest voice, while looking at me in the eyes the whole time.

My face softened and I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. I felt her kiss back causing me to smile into the kiss. After what felt like forever she pulled away and just stared at me with a lovesick expression on her face. Causing me to turn red from blushing. I hid my face in her neck. and we just stood there enjoying each other's company. But our moment was soon broken from the sound of somebody knocking on the door I groaned causing Demi to chuckle, I pulled out of our embrace and walked to the front door and opened it revealing none other than Miley. She looked at me for a moment before walking in I rolled my eyes before closing the door behind her and following her into the living room.

_Demi`s Pov_

Walked into the living room and there stood my longtime friend Miley Cyrus. Uh oh this can`t be good she looks pissed. "Demi you better start explaining why the hell I got a call from Jasmine saying that you cheated on her with Selena." She said as she sat down on the couch while glaring at me.

" I don`t have to explain a damn thing to you." I said my voice evident with anger. And Miley looked a little a surprised that I said that to her. "Wow just wow being with Selena has really turned you into an asshole it's like you don`t even care that you fucked Jasmine over for this slut of yours." She said looking at Selena as she stood. After she said that I swung and hit her in the face making her nose bleed. "Best friend or not don`t you ever in your life talk about Selena like that." I said in a stern voice. I know that she's my or was Best Friend but that pissed me the fuck off. She looked at me as she got up and said "fuck you both." Before leaving. I sighed and looked over at Selena who had a shocked look on her face. I chuckled and walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss I smiled when I felt her kiss back. I pulled back and said "I love you Beautiful." Causing a smile to form on her face. "I love you too baby." She said before placing her lips back onto mine.

**Well that's it for today I hope you Liked it Please Review**


End file.
